


Spider-Man: Finding Home

by Yeeter_Parker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Villain Quentin Beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeter_Parker/pseuds/Yeeter_Parker
Summary: It was over, Beck had won. He killed everyone Peter loved.But this isn't the end. It's only the beginning.What little heart Beck had left decided to send Peter to a different universe instead of killing him.A universe where everyone was alive, except Peter didn't exist in this universe.Peter needs to stop Beck. Peter also vows to not get close to Tony, or Ned, and MJ. Until one day he meets a girl named Morgan that strikes familiarity in Peter. But it's probably nothing.Will Peter stop Beck? Will Tony figure out who this Peter is that his daughter talks so much about? Read to find out.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Tony Stark & Flash Thompson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 286





	1. The Begining

“Beck,” Peter said breathlessly. “How could you do this?”

Beck or should Peter say, Mysterio, was currently terrorizing Venice with illusions, he had lied when he said that they came from an alternate universe. Why did Peter trust him so quickly? 

Peter had met Beck when Fury approached Peter about The Elementals terrorizing the Earth.  
Beck had claimed he was from an alternate universe and he had lost all his family. Believing Beck, Peter chose to trust him and help him.

That was until Peter found out Beck was lying.

This was how Peter found himself on a bridge- losing badly, in Venice fighting a mad man who called himself Mysterio. Peter had failed everyone, Tony first then May and his friends. They all died because of him.

“Very easily, Peter,” Beck responded darkly, punching Peter hard in the face. Peter fell  
on his back, still looking at Beck.

“You lied. You’re just an ordinary person who thinks he can control the world.” Peter spat at Beck. Beck calmly walked over to Peter and grabbed him by the chin.

“Now now. I didn’t lie about everything.” Beck said mysteriously. “I am from an alternate universe and it was destroyed. I managed to escape to another universe just before my Earth collapsed. I was so angry. Not being able to stop my world from being tarnished. Everything that I worked for was gone, down the drain, I was a well-recognized person on my Earth. I spent years and years hopping from one universe to another, desperately trying to find a way to get back to where I was. When I came to this weak, persuasive Earth, I had an idea. One where I could finally have the recognition I deserve.” Beck said, gesturing to the tarnish behind them. 

“Everyone thinks of me as a hero, Peter. When they get attacked by the Elementals, they’ll be praying that I come and save them. Isn't it nice? Being worshiped by the whole world?”

Peter tried to stand up but Beck kicked him in the ribs causing Peter to collapse on the ground again. “You won’t get away with this,” Peter said painfully.

“Actually I will. Fury’s out of the way and so is Maria Hill. The only one left in my way is you.” Beck said in a low voice. 

“Now I like you Peter, but you are seriously a thorn in my side, I mean, you nearly stopped me. So, do I kill you or not?”

Peter let out a weak groan and finally stood up, facing Beck. Beck’s eyes turned green and Peter watched as Venice was replaced by pitch blackness.

“Look at you, Peter. All helpless without your mentor. You know he never actually loved you, right? He just felt bad for you, that's why he let you tag along. In other universes, Tony never cared for you, or even knew of your existence.” Beck’s voice echoed all around Peter. Peter shook his head in denial. 

“No that’s not true. He did care for me.” Peter’s voice wavered, still looking around the black abyss.

“Oh, but it is, and even you know it.” Beck’s voice cackled. Peter shook his head strongly.

“It’s not true,” Peter said. Peter heard Beck sigh.

“If you truly believe that then I know exactly what to do with you,” Beck responded. 

Peter felt something tighten around his wrist, he looked down to see a clunky watch. Beck appeared in front of him. “That watch is of my own invention. It’s near impossible to hack so it should do just perfect for you.” Peter looked down at the watch again.

“What does it do?” Peter asked, afraid.

“I like you, Peter, as I’ve said. But I can’t have you in my way. This watch will take you to a different universe so you can see for yourself that even in another world, Tony did not care for you. You and Tony being “close” in this universe were one of the greatest flukes I’ve ever seen. I wouldn't even bother with trying to get close to him, it will only end up hurting you.” Beck finished.

Peter watched as the abyss melted away and saw Venice in tarnish again. Beck grabbed Peter’s wrist with the watch on it and pressed a green button on the side. 

“Goodbye, Peter. I have to go save the world now.” Beck said. 

Peter tried to fight Beck, but with him being too injured to put up a fight ended up being useless. Beck gave Peter a sneering grin and watched as his last loose end was transported to another universe.


	2. A Killer Headace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needed to stop Beck so no one else would lose who they loved too. Peter couldn’t save himself but he could save others instead.

Peter woke up with a killer headache. His whole body ached actually and if Peter were to damage check himself, he was sure he would find several deep gashes and bruises.

Peter laid on the ground, he hadn’t opened his eyes yet, he was too busy remembering the battle he had just clearly lost. The end of the battle is what confused him. Did Beck actually send him to a different universe? His mind was too foggy to even begin to comprehend how that might even be possible.

For the first time since Peter had gained consciousness, he opened his eyes. The sky was cloudy and a light grey, still harsh on his eyes though. Peter moved his head slightly and was met with excruciating pain, another reminder that he failed.

Everyone he loved was dead, Beck had murdered them. 

Peter wanted to give up, he wanted to crawl in a hole and never speak with anyone ever again. But something in Peter prevented him from doing this, a flicker of moral justice maybe.

He needed to stop Beck so no one else would lose who they loved too. Peter couldn’t save himself but he could save others instead.

Peter began to sit up, biting through the pain as he did it. When he finally stood Peter looked down at his suit, it was in tatters. Maybe it was for the best his suit was destroyed. He clearly couldn’t do his job.

He sighed sadly and began looking at his surroundings. He was in an alleyway? How did he get here?

Peter felt bile in his throat when he realized what might have happened. Beck's last confrontation with Peter still left his mind reeling. Dimension traveling sadly wasn’t out of the ballpark. He needed some way to confirm this for sure. He needed resources.

He didn’t have Karen, and he sure as hell didn’t have EDITH. All he had was his shredded stealth suit from Fury. Well, the pants were less torn than the upper half so all he needed was to find something to cover the top half of his body. He didn’t have any money so buying something wasn’t possible.

Peter looked around. There were dumpsters. He made his way towards one and started to go through it. Nothing. He did that with the next two and he got the same results. He went to the last one and finally found something!

It was a blue raincoat, it had a few tears on the sleeves but other than that it would work. Peter pulled it on slowly, trying to cause the least amount of discomfort because of his injuries.

Peter finally walked out of the ally, he then realized where he was. New York. Peter felt a little more at ease that he wasn’t in some crazy alternate world that he didn’t recognize, he still couldn’t rule out the alternate universe or not but at least this place was familiar.

Peter walked down the street with a small plan in mind. He needed resources to figure out what was going on, the best place to do that would be a library because they should have computers.

People paid little to no attention to Peter but he still got a few odd stares, it was most likely that Peter’s face was bloody but this was New York, a teenager getting into fights wasn’t that uncommon.

He found himself at the Midtown library, he hadn’t been far from it in the first place. Lucky for him, He wasn’t sure how much longer he could limp around.

Peter gave the librarian a fake smile and pretended that he didn’t have several broken ribs. He quickly sat himself down in front of one of the available computers. Peter’s hand hovered over the keyboard. Where was he even supposed to start?

Then he had an idea.

Shakily, Peter typed out a name.

Tony Stark.

What came up nearly made Peter cry.

There were no tribute videos or articles of Tony’s death to save the universe. There were articles about his latest invention that only dated back two days ago.

Peter typed something else out.

Thanos.

There were no search results. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch.

Thanos just didn’t exist.

Peter typed Avengers and found an article about how the Avengers had tactfully made the accords work for everyone, they had signed together as a team. This caused Peter to search for another name.

Spider-Man.

There was nothing. Just some weird photoshopped Spider head on a man's body. Gross.

Peter searched for his name.

Nothing. Well, maybe there was no online information about him.

So he searched up May Parker.

Nothing.

He searched up Ben Parker.  
Nothing.

He searched up his parent’s names. Nothing.

He searched up any relative of his he could think of.

Just nothing. The Parkers just did not exist.

He didn’t exist.

So this was an alternate universe and he had no idea how to go home if there was even a home to go home to. 

The watch that had gotten him here was nowhere to be found, he figured it was a one-time use kinda watch.

So he had no money, no clothes, no food, and no idea how to get home.

Fan fucking-tastic.

Peter did a bit more research on Tony. Thanos never occurred so Pepper and Tony got married sooner, Morgan was born sooner. According to the media she was 6 years old now. 

That's insane. He briefly met Morgan at Tony’s funeral but other than that he has no real remembrance of what she looks like.

It was getting dark and Peter had gotten kicked out of the library because it was closing. Peter then realized another thing.

He had nowhere to go. Peter came up with no solutions to that problem.

“I guess I’m sleeping under the stars tonight,” Peter mumbled to himself.

Peter climbed onto a coffee shop rooftop, there was a vent expelling heat making the area slightly warmer than the cold night air.

He laid down near the vent and watched the sky.

Peter needed to stop Beck, he was in unknown territory. The territory where Tony was alive and he didn’t exist. Peter briefly thought about seeing his friends and his mentor again but quickly diminished that.

They’re better off without him endangering their lives. He won’t fail them again.


	3. The Cold Is No Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in obvious conclusion, his new lifestyle was not working.
> 
> Peter needed warmth and food and he had no solutions.

Peter's hands felt numb, the cold weather was a force to be reckoned with even with his spider powers. 

Peter spent most of his time wandering the streets of New York and or reading in the library but this wasn’t a helpful solution to the cold, sure the library provided warmth but he couldn’t stay long, or else the librarian would think he didn’t have a place to go back to. Which was true but she didn’t need to know that.

Then there was the food situation or lack thereof. Peter was starving, and his fast metabolism wasn’t helping. Sure, he could sometimes get some granola bars with the money he found on the ground, but it wasn't a stable flow of money meaning sometimes he would go days without food.

So in obvious conclusion, his new lifestyle was not working.

Peter needed warmth and food and he had no solutions.

Peter was currently sitting on a bench in the park watching other people do things that people do when they aren’t starving or deprived of energy. It was cold enough that Peter could see his breath.

His previous journeys to the library had left him for the most part empty-handed. He had no idea where to start for dimensional travel and he doubted that there would be a dimension traveling book for dummies. He had checked though.

He hated to say this but he wished he knew how Beck figured out dimensional travel. But he’d never sit down and have an intellectual conversation with the man that murdered his friends and the last of his family.

So he was stuck in the same place he had been last week. Which was step one.

A loud noise pulled Peter out of his thoughts. Peter turned his head to see a dog staring right back at him. The dog barked.

“Hey, buddy where's your owner?” Peter said, offering his hand out to the dog. The dog sniffed his hand and licked it. Peter took this as permission to pet the dog. The dog was so soft and Peter smiled genuinely for the first time since he got here.

Taking a closer look at the dog, Peter assumed it was a border collie and had a collar. Peter felt around the dog's collar until he found the tag, Peter pulled it forward so he could read the dog's name.

“Tony,” Peter said to himself. The dog wagged his tail when he heard his name. Peter smiled a bit at the dog's head.

“Nice to meet you, Tony, why don’t we try and locate your owners, okay?” Peter said, standing up.

Peter and Tony the dog walked around the park. Peter asked multiple people but no luck. Finally, a man seemed to recognize the dog and run towards Peter.

“Tony!” The man shouted happily.

“I’m assuming this is your dog, sir?” Peter asked politely.

“Yeah, he ran off, I’ve been looking for him everywhere! Thank you so much for keeping him safe, kid,” the man said kindly. Peter smiled.

“I like your dog's name,” Peter said. The man smiled.

“I named him after Tony Stark. He saved my life once, I just felt the need to show my gratitude ya know?” The man asked. Peter nodded in agreement.

“Sorry if this is a personal question but, shouldn’t someone your age be at school?” The man asked curiously.

“I don’t go to school sir,” Peter responded. Why he said that Peter has no clue. The man gave Peter a confused look. Then something clicked in the man's eyes.

“Look I was homeless too at your age-” The man started. Peter’s eyes widened.

“How did you know?” Peter questioned. The man shrugged.

“Sometimes it's more obvious based on the way people hold themselves or act, I was on the streets for years so I picked up a few characteristics that homeless people have,” The man spoke gently. “But the thing that got me back on my feet was a public school, of course, I had to forge some documents that made it look like I had caretakers but I was provided with warmth and food. I was able to get a job and earn money, now I have my own apartment and dog.”

Peter blinked owlishly at the man. The man smiled.

“Just think about it kid. Thank you again for finding my dog for me.”  
With that, the man walked off.

Huh. Well, there's one solution. It's his only one.

An hour later Peter was creating documents to enroll in Midtown.

A day later Peter was walking into Midtown and handing in the papers. The front desk lady looked the paper over, smiled, and shook Peter’s hand.

“Welcome to Midtown School of Science and Technology Peter Parker.”


	4. Mysterious Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Flash thinks he owns the school because he's Tony Stark’s intern,” MJ cut in, looking up from her book. Ned nodded in agreement.
> 
> Peter's heart sunk a little bit more, maybe Beck was right, maybe Tony and Peter being close was just a cosmic fluke because if Flash was able to be Tony’s intern then, well, enough said.

“Class I’d like you to meet our newest student Peter Parker!” Mr. Harrington announced to his very board classroom.

Peter smiled awkwardly, the previous day he had found some better clothes in the dumpster so he looked a little less homeless. 

Peter scanned the classroom. Peter’s heart dropped when he saw two very familiar faces. Ned and MJ. Peter had already told himself several times that he would not engage with them. It was to protect them.

“Peter, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?” Mr. Harrington asked cheerily. 

“Uhh, I’m from Queens and was previously homeschooled?” Peter said, unsure. Mr. Harrington smiled.

“Awesome job Peter, why don’t you go sit at the open seat in the back?” Mr. Harrington said. Peter nodded and shuffled to the back of the class. Peter realized the open seat was right next to MJ and Ned.

Peter sat down and awkwardly smiled at Ned who smiled back at him, MJ had her nose in a book and was paying little to no attention to them.

MJ. Peter still had a crush on her. His whole plan to tell MJ how he felt did not turn out well. But that didn’t change how he felt. Because this MJ had never met him, it would be weird if he just suddenly proclaimed his love to her.

“Hey, my name's Ned,” Ned said, leaning closer to Peter. Peter smiled awkwardly.

“Um uh, nice to meet you, you already know who I am,” Peter whispered back. Ned smiled.

“So is this your first time at a public school?” Ned asked curiously. Peter nodded.

“Cool! Public school is fun but you should probably watch out for Flash Tompson though, he's a jerk,” Ned said, pointing at the back of Flash’s head who was seated towards the front of the classroom.

“Flash thinks he owns the school because he's Tony Stark’s intern,” MJ cut in, looking up from her book. Ned nodded in agreement.

Peter's heart sunk a little bit more, maybe Beck was right, maybe Tony and Peter being close was just a cosmic fluke because if Flash was able to be Tony’s intern then, well, enough said.

“Just don’t let him get to you and you should be fine,” Ned said, pulling Peter from his thoughts. Peter nodded silently and turned his attention to the front of the class.

Lunch rolled around quicker than expected and soon Peter had a tray of warm food in his hands. Peter sat at an empty lunch table and was just about to take a bite but he was rudely interrupted.

“Yo, Penis was it?” Flash said rudely, walking up to Peter. Peter sighed, some things never change. He put his fork down.

“It’s Peter actually,” Peter corrected. Flash scoffed.

“Listen, Penis, you probably don’t know this but as Tony Stark’s intern I deserve a lot of respect, so I’m expecting you to treat me as such or there will be consequences,” Flash sneered.

“Not happening,” MJ cut in, sitting next to Peter.

“Yeah go away Flash,” Ned said, sitting on the other side of Peter. Peter was confused as he looked at the people standing up for him.

Flash sneered.

“Ah, so you’re one of the freakish people then.”

“The only freakish thing here is your insults,” MJ rolled her eyes. Flash growled but walked away.

“Thank you,” Peter said quietly, expecting them to nod and leave. Instead, they stayed, they had their plates of food with them too.

“Yeah, well let's be honest. You’re a loser,” MJ said dryly looking over to Peter. Peter scrunches his eyebrows in confusion.

“But that's okay because we’re losers too!” Ned cut in.

“And something tells me that Flash is going to pick on you the most. Because you’re a loser,” MJ said.

“What MJ is trying to say in her MJ-like way is that since we're all losers, we should stick together!” Ned said cheerily.

Wow. It was his first day at school and Peter had already failed to stay away from Ned and MJ. But the fact that they stood up for Peter made his heart warm and he smiled genuinely.

“We haven’t officially met, I’m Michelle,” MJ said. “But my friends call me MJ.”

Peter sat there awkwardly, was he supposed to call her Michelle or MJ? MJ probably didn’t want to be friends with him. I mean, who would want to be friends with someone who let all their friends and family die?

“Nice to meet you, Michelle,” Peter said. MJ rolled her eyes.

“You can call me MJ, loser.”

Peter smiled cautiously and nodded. They ate together, it was nice, Peter doesn't remember the last time he's had a fresh meal or just feel at peace. It was nice.

School had ended and Peter walked into the library, Peter had some homework but Peter already knew this topic so there was no real point, besides, he was only at the school for the shelter and the food, not the homework or the learning.

Peter smiled at the librarian and went down one of the isles that had the science books. He grabbed a book about quantum physics, he had already read it but maybe he missed something and he also grabbed a book about Tony Stark's greatest creations, Peter hadn’t read through this book yet.

Taking the two books to a table nearby he sat down and opened the Tony Stark book. He was about 15 pages in when he felt someone tugging his shirt. He looked down to see a young child maybe 5 or 6. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Peter got a sense of familiarity about this girl but he had no idea why.

“Excuse me sir but can you help me with my homework?” The girl asks. Peter scrunches his eyebrows.

“Where are your parents?” Peter asks. The girl rolls her eyes.

“They’re at work, the librarian watches me but she doesn’t know how to do this math problem either,” The girl says. Peter shrugs and takes that as a fair enough answer.

“Here sit next to me and I’ll see if I can help you,” Peter says, gesturing to the seat next to him. The girl smiles and gets up into the chair.

“What's your name?” The girl asks.

“Peter, what's yours?” Peter asked.

“My name is Morgan.”


	5. The Stories of Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Spiders are cool, I wish there were more stories about spiders here but the librarian doesn’t like spiders,” Morgan said sadly. Peter said nothing for a few seconds but then sighed and looked over to Morgan.
> 
> “I can tell you some stories about a Spider-themed superhero if you want to hear them?”

“Hey, Petey!” Morgan shouts when she sees Peter entering the library. Peter smiled and waves to her.

“Hey, Morgan! Remember we’re in a library,” Peter says at an appropriate level. Morgan pouts.

“I know but I missed you, I haven’t seen you in forever!” Morgan says dramatically. Peter laughs.

“You saw me two days ago!” Peter said. 

It was true, ever since Morgan had approached Peter 2 ½ months ago they had seen each other a few times each week. Morgan’s parents sometimes had work they couldn’t do from home so they would have the librarian take care of her while they went out and worked. According to Morgan, the librarian was a part-time babysitter.

At first, Morgan would only approach him if she needed homework help, then she approached him so he would read her books, and soon she was just approaching him for the company.

“What’s your homework situation like Mor?” Peter asked. 

“I finished it in class. Can you read me a story?” Morgan asked hopefully.

“Of course, why don’t you pick out a book?” Peter said. Morgan grinned and ran off. While she was looking for a book Peter quickly ran off to the science section and grabbed a book about the theory of dimensional travel, yes it was the fifth time he read the book but maybe somethings may become clearer.

“I found one!” Morgan said, running up to Peter. Peter looked at the book she was holding in her hands. The Diary of a Spider. Ironic.

Peter and Morgan sat down and read the book. It wasn’t a particularly long read so they finished after 10 minutes. When Peter finished the last page of the book Morgan sat back in her chair in contemplation.

Peter looked over to Morgan.

“Whats up Morgan?” Peter asked. Morgan shrugged.

“Spiders are cool, I wish there were more stories about spiders here but the librarian doesn’t like spiders,” Morgan said sadly. Peter said nothing for a few seconds but then sighed and looked over to Morgan.

“I can tell you some stories about a Spider-themed superhero if you want to hear them?”

Morgan’s eyes lit up and she broke out into a huge grin.

“Yes please, Petey!”

“Okay then, let me tell you about the time that Spider-Man saved a billionaire’s stuff from an evil flying vulture.”

From then on, Peter would tell one story about Spider-Man to Morgan when he saw her. Morgan loved the hero.

It felt good to not have the alter ego die out, Peter doesn’t ever want to return as Spider-Man after he stops Beck. Spider-Man couldn’t help when his friends and family were killed. Peter stopped believing in his alter ego but knowing that there was someone who still believed in Spider-Man made him happy.


	6. Who Is This Petey?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how hard Peter tried. He wouldn’t not help someone in need.

“Petey read me a really good book today!” Morgan said happily from where she was sitting at the table.

Tony Stark sighed, that was the 6th time she had mentioned this “Petey” since she got home! Which was like 20 minutes ago! He’s heard about this person for several weeks now and it’s starting to get old.

“That’s nice kiddo,” Tony said from where he was washing dishes.

“Hey, honey, who is this Petey anyways? You’ve been mentioning this person for a while,” Pepper said, sitting next to Morgan. Morgan broke into another smile, she loved talking about Petey.

“Petey is awesome! He helps me with my homework when I need it but he usually just reads or tells me stories,” Morgan said.

“Is Petey’s name actually “Petey?” Tony butt in, wanting to get more information so he could look into whoever this person was.

“No dad of course not!” Morgan giggled. “His name is Peter!”

“And uh, how old is Peter?” Pepper asked. Morgan gave an indignant shrug.

“I think high school,” She said, not really paying attention anymore.

“High school huh? Does he go to the school near the library?” Tony asks. Morgan nods.

“Petey is really cool, the stories he makes up are so cool, they’re about a superhero named Spider-Man! Spider-Man is like you dad except he’s the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man instead of the Friendly world Iron Man,” Morgan says, looking at her father happily.

“Interesting,” Tony says. A few minutes later Tony has gotten a visual description of this Peter. Morgan had gone upstairs to go and play leaving Tony and Pepper at the table, leaving Tony to do some research.

“Pep you know I’m not trying to invade anyone’s privacy but I just want to know if this “Peter” is safe to let Morgan be around him,” Tony argued before Pepper could speak up. Pepper smiled.

“In all honesty, this Peter seems like a good person but I am curious,” Pepper said. Tony smiled back at Pepper.

“See this is why I love you,” Tony said. “FRIDAY search up a Peter with brown hair and eyes on the Midtown school records,” Tony instructed.

“Right away boss,” FRIDAY said. A few seconds later, a teen’s face appeared. 

Peter Benjamin Parker. Recently came into the school a few months back, no behavioral records and his grades weren’t too much to brag about, from what his grades were telling Tony, Peter was just missing a crap ton of homework.

Peter was no genius so he had little interest to Tony, but Peter did have a friendly face, so he was no threat to Morgan.

It’s weird, but something about Peter made Tony want to go out and find him and protect him. Like they were meant to be together in some form. Tony quickly brushed that thought away.

“He doesn’t seem harmful,” Pepper noted, pulling Tony from his thoughts. Tony nodded in agreement.

“If Morgan likes him then that’s good enough for me,” Tony said, not knowing what else to add on.

“He looks surprisingly doe-eyed for a teenager,” Pepper added. Tony shrugged.

“I’ll still keep him on the radar, teenagers are dark and dangerous creatures, they’ll cause trouble whenever they can,” Tony said, looking at his wife. Pepper rolled her eyes.

“What about your intern Eugene Tompson? Is he that bad?” Pepper asked. Tony shrugged.

“He goes by Flash, which is a dumb nickname let me tell you,” Tony said, pointing at Pepper. “From what I know he’s got a massive ego and thinks he’s the cream of the crop, other than that, I don’t pay or care enough attention to him to know about his life.”

Pepper sighed. She knew Tony wasn’t particularly fond of his personal intern but “Flash’s” father was a big client to Stark Industries and they’d rather stay on his father’s good side to continue having them as a client.

If they lose him as a client, it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, they’d still thrive. It would just be a pain in the ass to find another client. So Tony would just have to put up with an egotistical teenager.

“Speaking of your intern, Tony. Aren’t you supposed to be seeing him today?” Pepper inquired. Tony grimaced.

“Yeah, I am,” Tony said resigned. Pepper smiled in sympathy.

“Well on the bright side, at least you’re already at Avengers Tower so there is no need to drive to see Flash,” Pepper said. Tony rolled his eyes at that.

“Well the reason why that is convenient is that we live at Avengers Tower so technically you can’t label that as convenient,” Tony said, walking up to Pepper.

“Then you should get going you’re going to be late,” Pepper smiled cheekily.

“You’re no fun,” Tony said, leaning down to Pepper.

“Will that be all Mr. Stark?” Pepper asked, looking up to Tony.

“That’ll be all Mrs. Potts,” Tony said, kissing Pepper goodbye.

\---------------------------

“Wassup Mr. Stak!” Flash said from his lab bench in Tony’s workshop. 

Tony had just walked in and he already wanted to leave.

“Hey, Dash,” Tony said, walking by Flash to his workshop desk. 

“Good one Mr. Stark,” Flash laughed.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“So what are we working on today? Avengers weapons? The new Stark phone? You’re Iron Man armor?” Flash asked excitedly.

“None of those Flash, we’re working on some new solar panels that should collect more energy,” Tony said, throwing the solar panel blueprint over to Flash.

“Not as cool,” Flash mumbled under his breath.

They started to get to work. It was a nice peaceful silence much to Tony’s enjoyment until Flash decided to talk about his tales of woe about some dumb thing.

“There’s this new kid at my school, he’s so annoying, he thinks he’s this cool dude but he’s just a dumb weak kid like you should see him in gym Mr. Stark, he can barely do a pull-up! And he never does his homework it’s unbelievable, yet he acts like he owns the school,” Flash complains.

“Oh yeah?” Tony mumbles, not caring at all.

“It’s hilarious, Peter Parker is so pathetic, today he tripped in the hall and spilled all his food!” Flash said amused, shaking his head in laughter. This caught Tony’s attention.

It only just came to Tony’s realization that Flash and Peter went to the same school, so of course, Flash and Peter would at least of had some interaction with each other.

School records could tell you so much about a student but people who know said person can tell you much much more, and from what Flash was telling him. Peter was definitely no threat. Heck, Peter seems like the kinda kid to avoid danger instead of going to look for it.

\------------------------------

Peter was having an amazing day. 

That was sarcasm today sucks.

First, he gets a long lecture about homework from several of his teachers. Peter was more focused on trying to get back to his universe so he could stop a psychopath named Mysterio from terrorizing his planet. He didn’t have time for homework.

Second, Flash deliberately tripped him at lunch causing his only meal for that day to go flying everywhere. MJ and Ned had given him some of their food but it wasn’t a lot. He was still thankful.

Lastly, he is now sporting a black eye.

This is what he gets for saving someone from getting mugged. A punch straight in the eye from the said mugger. He didn’t have a mask so he just had to act like a dumb powerless teenager. He managed to stop the mugging but not the punch in the face.

It would heal in a day or so, it’s just a pain in the ass.

He wasn’t even planning to be a hero anymore so what was the point? Peter had no obligation to help the lady who was getting mugged but the minute he saw her helpless against the bad guy he just ran in to intervene.

A knee-jerk reaction.

Peter wished he didn’t have it.

No matter how hard Peter tried. He wouldn’t not help someone in need.

Spider-Man or not, he’s just the kind of person to go look for danger so he could help others.


	7. Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony had waltzed into the library and leaned against a wall. He scanned the room looking at all the people. Finally, Tony’s eyes found someone who looked like Peter Parker. Peter’s back was turned to Tony and they were sitting down at a table reading some random book. Probably nothing of interest to Tony.
> 
> To Tony’s surprise. Peter lifted his head from whatever boring book he was reading and turned around in his chair as if he could sense that Tony was watching him.
> 
> They made eye contact.

“You can’t be serious!” Tony shouted through his phone. “My wife and I have a very important meeting with the president and we need a babysitter! You said you would babysit and now you’re calling be 5 minutes before you’re supposed to get here that you can’t!?”

“Well, where am I supposed to find a replacement? No, we can’t call our backup sitter because our backup sitter is on a vacation in the Bahamas.” Tony said angrily.

“Don’t you dare hang up, don’t you-” Tony sighed heavily. “They hung up.”

“Where are going to find a replacement, Tony? We cannot miss this meeting,” Pepper said urgently, walking up to Tony.

“What about Happy?” Tony said. Pepper shook her head.

“He’s visiting his cousins.”

“All of the Avengers are on a mission so none of them can watch Morgan,” Tony mumbled, rubbing his chin.

“How about Petey?” A voice said from the stairs. Pepper and Tony turned to see their daughter seated on the stairs listening to their conversation.

“What about Petey, Mo?” Tony asked.

“Petey should watch me!” Morgan said, more excited about the idea.

“Morgan I’m not sure that’s a great idea,” Tony said cautiously. Morgan rolled her eyes.

“Sure it is, he’s the one who takes care of me at the library anyway so he’s had plenty of practice to keep me entertained. You also don’t have a lot of options,” Morgan reasoned. 

Damn, Tony thought, he raised an intelligent toddler. Tony looked at Pepper.

“I mean, we know he’s not a threat and Morgan already knows him so he’s not a total stranger,” Tony said, looking at Pepper.

“I think it works, but can you stop saying he’s not a threat? You sound like you’re talking about a wild animal,” Pepper stated.  
“Right then, I’ll go get an address and then I’ll go and pick him up,” Tony said.

“He’ll be at the library,” Morgan said. “He’s at the library every day until it closes.”

Tony shrugged.

“Alright then, I’ll go to the library and pick him up,” Tony said, grabbing his fastest car’s car keys.

“Be quick! Since we can’t be there early anymore then we should at least be on time!” Pepper shouted after him.

\--------------------------------

Tony got to the library in 15 minutes. 

He put on a cap and sunglasses, he didn’t want to be slowed down by paparazzi. He also mentally prepared himself for this Peter guy to fanboy over him.

\-------------------------------

Peter was re-reading the quantum physics book for the tenth time. Peter probably mesmerized the entire book but he was begging to get desperate. He needed a way home, he’d been here for so long!

Suddenly Peter’s spider-sense went off. Not alerting him to any danger just warning him that someone was watching him. Peter furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head to where his spider-sense was telling him where they were.

\------------------------------

Tony had waltzed into the library and leaned against a wall. He scanned the room looking at all the people. Finally, Tony’s eyes found someone who looked like Peter Parker. Peter’s back was turned to Tony and they were sitting down at a table reading some random book. Probably nothing of interest to Tony.

To Tony’s surprise. Peter lifted his head from whatever boring book he was reading and turned around in his chair as if he could sense that Tony was watching him.

They made eye contact.

Something tugged at Tony’s heart. That this person was more important than a potential babysitter but he quickly brushed it away.

Peter’s eyes were confused, clearly not recognizing Tony. Peter squinted his eyes and turned his head minutely as if focusing on something.

Then his eye’s widened with clarity. 

\------------------------------

Peter didn’t recognize who was looking at him. But something was familiar. Peter focused and tuned out all the noise except for the man’s heartbeat.

When he heard it. He immediately knew who this was.

He hadn’t heard his heart since he had died nearly a year ago.

Tony.

Tony was here.

Wait.

WHY WAS TONY HERE AND WHY WAS HE STARING AT HIM?

\------------------------------

The kid’s eyes seemed to become panicked.

Tony wasn’t surprised. Maybe Peter assumed he was in trouble for hanging out with his daughter.

But his eyes seemed to be a different kind of panic. A panic Tony knew all too well.

It’s probably nothing though.

Tony walked up to Peter’s table. Peter’s eyes not once left Tony’s.

Tony sat down next to Peter.

“Hey so you’re not in trouble so you can stop looking at me like that,” Tony said blankly. Peter’s eyes widened less and he began blinking again but the panic didn’t leave his eyes.

“So I’m going to get to the point because I don’t have a lot of time. I have a huge meeting that I have to attend and so does my wife and our babysitter is unavailable so we need a replacement right now.”  
Peter looked confused. So this kid couldn’t put two and two together. He knows who Morgan Stark is so if Tony is just waltzing up to him it’s probably for a good reason.

“So with very few options left Morgan has suggested that you babysit her while we’re out. I’ve done my research on you so I know you’re no threat to my kid so you seem like an okay emergency replacement for now,” Tony finished.

Peter blinked several times in confusion before his eyes lit up in astonishment.

“Morgan is your daughter?!” Peter exclaimed in a loud whisper. Tony raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Did you not know that?” Tony asked, pulling his sunglasses down slightly to look Peter in the eye.

“No! I did not know that! She never told me her last name and I never asked!” Peter whispered loudly, pulling his hand through his hair.

\------------------------------

Peter was freaking out! He had never planned to ever get into the Stark’s business no matter what. Now he’s just learned that he’s been in the Stark’s business for the majority of the time he’s been here!

This doesn’t make sense! Peter was nothing to Tony!

\------------------------------

“Listen you can freak out later, had I known about your obliviousness I would have come at this at a different angle, but it’s too late now. So are you going to babysit Morgan or not because I’m running out of time,” Tony said impatiently. 

Peter blinks owlishly before responding.

“I’m not sure,” Peter said.

“I’ll pay you,” Tony reasoned.

\------------------------------

Money. Peter wasn’t a greedy person, but with at least some money he could buy a few things, like some warmer clothes and food. Peter still slept on top of the coffee shop and it was still heckin cold at night.

Peter couldn’t describe how crappy he felt when he realized the only reason he was agreeing with this was that he needed the money. At least he knew Morgan.

“Okay,” Peter said to Tony quietly.

\------------------------------

Of course the only reason Peter would take the job because money was involved. Typical teenagers.

“Okay, call your parents or whatever so they know that you have to babysit for like 8 hours or whatever,” Tony said, standing up from the chair. Peter was quick to respond.

“It’s fine, my curfew isn’t until 12 so they won’t be expecting me home,” Peter said, standing up from his chair and grabbing his coat. Tony shrugged.

“Let’s get moving then, I’ve got to be there sooner than later,” Tony said, gesturing to his car outside.

\------------------------------

The ride to Avengers Tower was quick due to Tony speeding.

When they walked into the tower, Tony was surprised to see that Peter didn’t seem overwhelmed like most people that they were standing in the Avengers Tower.

Eh, whatever, teens are weird.

When they reached the penthouse and the elevator doors opened Peter was immediately assaulted by Morgan wrapping her arms around his legs in a strange hug.

“Petey!” Morgan exclaimed happily.

“Hey Mo,” Peter says shyly.

“Hello Peter, I’m Pepper, Morgan’s mother,” Pepper said politely, extending her hand towards Peter.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Stark,” Peter says, shaking Pepper’s hand.

“So I’ve written down a list of what you should do to take care of Morgan, it’s on the table if you can get to it,” Pepper said teasingly, looking down at Morgan who was now clinging to one of Peter’s legs like a monkey.

“I guess we’ll have to see,” Peter said, slowly dragging himself to the kitchen table. Of course, he could probably run with Morgan on his leg but as far as everyone knows, Peter Parker is just a wimpy weak teen.

Morgan was thoroughly entertained.

“Sorry we can’t stay longer but we have to be at this meeting on time,” Pepper said, looking at Peter.

“They have a meeting with the president!” Morgan exclaims. Peter looks slightly surprised but then nodded and just accepted it.

“Bye Morgan,” Tony says kissing Morgan on top of the head.

“Bye, dad!”

“Bye sweetie,” Pepper says hugging and kissing Morgan on the cheek.

“Bye, mommy!”

With that, Pepper and Tony were gone.

“Well, Mo, what do you want to do?” Peter asked. Morgan smiled.

“I have loads of ideas!”

\------------------------------

“So then Spider-Man was able to save the cat from the tree,” Peter said, holding an empty teacup. Morgan had requested Spider-Man stories while they drank invisible tea. Peter had never played this game in his childhood but as long as she was entertained.

\------------------------------

“God that meeting was exhausting!” Tony said, walking into the Avengers Tower elevator to the penthouse.

“I agree,” Pepper said.

“Well let’s hope Petey didn’t burn the penthouse down while we were gone,” Tony said causing Pepper to roll her eyes.

The elevator doors opened.

Morgan was watching Repunzle on the couch. Peter wasn’t far from her, he was in the kitchen, since the penthouse was an open concept he could see Morgan from where he was washing dishes from what appeared to be Morgan’s dinner.

“You’re home!” Morgan said, jumping off the couch so she could hug her parents. Peter turned the water off, dried his hands, and then went over to the couch where the remote was so he could pause the movie.

“Hey, sweetie! Did you have a good time?” Pepper asked, picking up her daughter. Morgan nodded vigorously.

“Petey and I played tea party together while he told me stories, then we played some more games, then he made me mac and cheese, and then he let me pick out a movie to watch until you got home!” Morgan said.

“Well I’m glad the house is still intact,” Tony said, looking around

“Can Petey babysit again?” Morgan asked, hopefully. Tony was surprised that Peter babysat so well, Morgan usually always had an okay time with babysitters, not an amazing time. Peter wasn’t a genius but at least he seemed to be good with kids.

“How about a we’ll see. Does that sound good?” Tony said, pointing at Morgan. Morgan nodded happily.

“Why don’t you go and get ready for bed while we talk with Peter. Okay, sweetie?” Pepper asked, placing Morgan on the ground. Morgan nodded and ran off to her room. Once she was gone, Tony and Pepper seemed to have a silent conversation with each other much to Peter’s confusion. 

Tony then walked up to Peter and knighted Peter with his hand.

“Kid, you’re a babysitter now.”


	8. From One Genius To Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter could not get close to Tony. No matter what. He was already close enough.
> 
> It wasn’t that hard, Peter was usually off Tony’s radar anyway and Tony had no reason to want to talk to Peter.
> 
> This was for the best. Beck was right. Being close to Tony was a cosmic fluke. There was no point in trying.

Peter had become the main babysitter for Morgan, he was always free so it was very convenient for Tony and Pepper. Morgan was thrilled.

Peter for the most part was off Tony’s radar. Sure he’d see him, but other than that there was little interaction between them. 

Tony was surprised that Peter made no means to try and talk to Tony. Flash always tried to make conversation with Tony because you know, Tony was Iron Man.

But whatever, Tony didn’t mind. 

\------------------------------

Peter could not get close to Tony. No matter what. He was already close enough.

It wasn’t that hard, Peter was usually off Tony’s radar anyway and Tony had no reason to want to talk to Peter.

This was for the best. Beck was right. Being close to Tony was a cosmic fluke. There was no point in trying.

\------------------------------

“Who do you think would win in a fight? Iron Man or The Hulk?” Ned asked. Peter furrowed his eyebrows.

“Iron Man,” Peter said.

“What’s your reasoning?” Ned asked. “Because I feel like The Hulk would win.”

“Well they’ve already fought before Ned, and Iron Man won,” Peter said, putting food into his mouth.

“Wait really? When?” Ned asked.

“It was on the Johannesburg news around when Ultron happened,” MJ cut in. Ned made an oh face and continued to eat his lunch.

“Who do think would win against Iron Man?” Ned asked, swallowing his food.

“I don’t know,” Peter shrugged. “What do you think MJ?”

“Scarlett Witch, Captain Marvel, and or Black Widow,” MJ said, picking up a forkful of her salad.

“Yeah I guess that’s true,” Ned said.

Suddenly Flash appeared at their table and slammed his hands against the table.

“You know who would lose in a fight against me!?” Flash sneered.

“Let me guess,” Peter sighed, looking up at Flash. “Me?”

“Looks like Penis isn’t as dumb as I thought,” Flash grinned.

“Piss off Flash, no one here has time for you,” MJ said. Flash glared hard at Peter but walked away.

“Woah did you see that?” Ned asked in awe.

“Flash walked away when asked?” MJ said.

“Which means he has another idea to hurt me either emotionally or physically?” Peter said, looking between MJ and Ned who grimaced in response.

\------------------------------

It was physical.

Yep. Another black eye.

The minute Peter got off school grounds on his way to the library Flash jumped him and punched him in the face! Peter knew he was about to get punched but yet again, Peter Parker is wimpy and doesn’t have superhuman reflexes.

Flash is such a jerk. When he punched Peter in the eye he wouldn’t stop talking about how Tony and Flash were like father and son. It made Peter sick to the stomach. He knew Beck was right he just hated how often he needed to be reminded.

But he has to admit it, Flash has some serious dedication when it comes to making Peter’s life extra painful on top of being stranded in an alternate universe, homeless, and familyless.

And now Peter has to go babysit Morgan with a black eye.

Greeeeaaaaaaaaaaat.

\------------------------------

“Petey why is your eye purple?” That was the first thing Morgan asked when Peter exited the elevator.

“Umm, it’s nothing, Mo” Peter responded unconvincingly. 

“Oh, Peter did we not call you?” Pepper said, entering the room, only half paying attention. “Our meeting got canceled so you’re free,” Pepper looked up and saw Peter’s eye. Her face turned to one of heavy concern.

“Oh, honey what happened to your eye?” Pepper asked, walking up to Peter and examining his face.

“It’s nothing, Mrs. Stark,” Peter once again responded unconvincingly. Truth be told, his eye hurt like hell.

While Peter did have fast healing. Fast healing only worked well when you have food and energy which Peter didn’t get a lot these days.

“Okay first, you’re a terrible liar, second I’m going to send you down to Tony, he knows how to handle a black eye better than anyone,” Pepper said, pushing Peter back into the elevator.

“Mrs. Stark it’s just a black eye, it’s no big deal,” Peter said. But it was too late because Pepper had already pushed the down button on the elevator. Morgan had also joined on this little journey.

When they had entered the lab Peter looked around nervously. Peter had no idea if Flash was here or not. After he did a full room scan, Flash was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey, Tony?” Pepper called out, alerting Tony of their presence. Tony turned around and made eye contact with Peter.

“Yeesh, what happened to you, kid?” Tony asked, walking up to the group.

“It’s nothing really,” Peter said. Pepper rolled her eyes.

“You can see that Peter has a black eye and needs medical attention, you know how to handle black eyes, Tony, so I’m asking you to patch him up?” Pepper said. Tony shrugged.

“Yeah sure, um, take a seat kid,” Tony said, pointing to a random wheely chair that was in the middle of the floor.

“I’m going to take Morgan upstairs. See you later Peter,” Pepper said, smiling warmly at Peter.

Peter was briefly taken aback by the genuine kindness Pepper was giving Peter, it had been so long since someone was wanting to take care of Peter when he needed help. 

Peter smiled back and watched as Pepper and Morgan left the lab.

“So,” Tony started. “How did you get a black eye?”

Peter shrugged in response.

“I walked into a door at school,” Peter lied. 

Tony seemed to take that as an answer and grabbed a first aid kit from the wall. Tony also walked over to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack.

Tony sat in the wheely chair by his desk and rolled over to Peter.

“Okay so apply this to your eye for a bit,” Tony instructed, handing Peter the icepack. Peter placed the pack on his eye and grimaced at the pain when the pack pushed into his eye.

“How bad does it hurt on a scale of one to ten?” Tony asked.

“Strong six maybe,” Peter responded. Tony nodded.

“Okay so take the cold compress off so I can take a look at your eye,” Tony spoke. Peter took the pack off and Tony reached his hand out so he could move Peter’s face. Peter started to silently panic because he was not ready to have Tony touch him!

The last time they had touched was when life was draining from Tony at the battlefield. Of course, this universe’s Tony had tapped his shoulders but that was barely any contact.

Tony was about to touch Peter’s face when he saw how tense and panicked Peter looked. Did he not like being touched? Tony pulled back a little bit and looked Peter in the eye.

“Can I touch your face?” Tony asked. Peter looked surprised at being asked that. 

Peter took a deep breath and then nodded. He looked nervous now but a lot less panicked. Tony gently held Peter’s chin and moved his face around so he could see the black eye from all angles.

“It isn’t bleeding so that’s good. You know this doesn’t look like you walked into a door, this kind of looks like you got punched in the face,” Tony noted. Peter’s eyes widened slightly, Tony didn’t miss that reaction.

“You did get punched in the face, didn’t you?’ Tony said, looking Peter in the eyes. Peter removed his eyes from Tony’s gaze. Tony sighed. Teens.

“Okay now put this warm compact on your face and leave it there for a bit, okay?” Tony said. Peter nodded.

Tony turned around and brought up a hologram which a string of equations on it, he’d been trying to solve this for several days now and he still couldn’t figure out what was wrong. 

Peter looked at the board and immediately realized what was wrong.

“Um, Mr. Stark?” Peter said. Tony hummed in acknowledgment.

“You have the decimal point in the wrong place, that’s why your equation isn’t coming outright. But I’m sure you knew that so I’ll shut up now,” Peter said. 

Tony looked at the equation and holy shit. The kid was right!

The kid was. Right.

On an equation, he couldn’t even solve.

But that was impossible. You’d have to be a genius to solve an equation like this!

“Kid how did you know that?” Tony asked, looking at Peter.

“Oh it wasn’t too difficult, it was just a minor error,” Peter said casually.

Holy shit! This kid wasn’t dumb like Flash had said! This kid was extremely intelligent!

But how intelligent? 

Tony grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the hardest equation he could think of. Tony then handed the paper and pencil to Peter. Peter furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Tony questioningly.

“Answer that equation,” Tony instructed. Peter still looked confused but looked down at the paper. In less than fifteen seconds Peter was handing the paperback. 

It was right.

Holy shit.

This kid was a genius.


	9. Homework Or Lack There Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Um, Mr. Stark,” Peter said nervously. Tony turned around and smiled.
> 
> “Ah, Mr. Parker, please, come sit, I have a few questions for you,” Tony said, gesturing to a chair across from Tony.

“Petey, dad wants you downstairs in his lab!” Morgan yelled. Peter furrowed his eyebrows but got up.

Recently, Peter would go over and keep Morgan company while her parents did other things, like at-home work.

Peter thought about all the possible reasons why Tony would want to speak with him. The two biggest possibilities as he was being fired or he’s in big trouble which would lead to him getting fired.

When Peter walked into the lab Tony was facing away from Peter.

“Um, Mr. Stark,” Peter said nervously. Tony turned around and smiled.

“Ah, Mr. Parker, please, come sit, I have a few questions for you,” Tony said, gesturing to a chair across from Tony.

Peter cautiously made his way over to the chair and sat down.

“So Mr. Parker my question is why are your school grades so bad?” Tony asked, looking at Peter. Peter blinked several times.

“Wait you’re asking me about why my grades suck? I’m not being fired or anything?” Peter questioned. Tony rolled his eyes.

“If I fired you, Morgan would kill me so no, I’m not firing you. Now answer my question,” Tony instructed leaning back in his chair. Peter clasped his hands together out of nervousness.

“I don’t know, I’m just not as smart as the other kids?” Peter responded. 

Well, the real reason was one, he had no time or patience for homework since he spent all his free time trying to find a way home and two he already knew all the subjects they were teaching. So all the missing homework destroyed his grades.

Tony rolled his eyes at that response.

“You and I both know you’re lying,” Tony said, looking Peter dead in the eye. Peter’s eyes widened. “You Peter Parker, are most definitely smarter than all the people at your school, and you know that.”

“But why does that matter, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, confused at what Tony wanted from him.

“I’m just interested. I mean if you’re so smart how come your grades are so bad?” Tony asked.

“Because I don’t do my homework!” Peter exclaimed, looking at Tony.

Tony seemed to process this before leaning towards Peter and looking him dead in the eye. 

Peter was so sure he was about to get fired.

“I’m going to make a deal with you, if you start doing your homework then you can be a part-time personal intern of mine,” Tony said seriously.

If Peter was drinking water he would have choked on it.

“What?” Peter asked.

“You heard me. You can be a part-time personal intern only if you do your homework. I’d have you full time but Flash is my other part-time intern and I don’t think you two would get along well,” Tony said.

“But, but why would you want me? I’m no one special,” Peter asked. 

Tony felt his heart crack a bit at Peter’s low self-esteem. How could Peter say that about   
himself?

Tony had to admit Peter had grown on him.

When Tony realized Peter’s genius, he started paying closer attention to Peter and Tony realized how wrong he was about Peter. Peter was most definitely not pathetic. Peter was the least teeny teen he’s ever known. Peter was kind, capable, and friendly. Heck Peter took care of his daughter when he couldn’t!

“Kid you are most certainly someone special. Believe me. And it isn’t because you’re a genius it’s because you’re just a good person. So don’t think you aren’t special,” Tony said genuinely.

Peter blinked in genuine surprise. This went against everything Beck had told Peter. But Beck was a liar, maybe he lied about this. Maybe Tony and Peter being close wasn’t a cosmic fluke.

“I can really be your part-time intern?” Peter asked hopefully. Tony nodded and stuck his hand out.

“As long as you do your homework then absolutely,” Tony said. Peter nodded and shook Tony’s hand.

For the first time since Peter had ended up here, maybe it was even longer. Peter felt calm and happy. 

A once extinguished flame relighted inside of him and Peter knew what to do next.


	10. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was Spider-Man again.

“Welcome to Channel 9 News, today a recent sighting of a new unnamed hero saved a little girl today from getting hit by a bus.”

“An unidentified vigilante saved a man from being mugged.”

“A new hero has been spotted helping the people of New York.”

“This new hero has been spotted everywhere!”

“It seems this red and black hero is on a helping spree.”

“Recent sightings say that this vigilante can climb up walls and shoots spider-webs.”

“It looks like no problem is too small for our new wall-crawling hero.”

“A bank robbery has just been stopped by the mysterious new hero.”

“The question everyone has been asking-”

“Who is this hero?”

“My name is Spider-Man.”

“The hero who calls himself Spider-Man will help anyone in need.”

“Spider-Man saves dozens of people from a fire today.”

“Spider-Man is a public MENACE!” 

“Well, it’s been just under a month and Spider-Man has already helped so many people.”

“Spider-Man is a hero!”

“Spider-Man saved my life.”

“Thank you Spider-Man!”

Peter stood atop the tallest building in the area, watching the sunset.

Peter was Spider-Man again.

Peter had secretly crafted a brand new Spider-Man suit in Tony’s lab. Technically, Tony did say he was allowed to make whatever he wanted. Tony just didn’t have to know about this project. Yet.

Peter loved the suit he created. It was black where the blue would’ve been on the suit. Peter kept the red though.

Peter inhaled deeply and when he exhaled he was smiling.

He would always be Spider-Man.

Saving people was just a knee-jerk reaction.


	11. Man Of Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah but the Man of Spiders is courageous!” Thor belted.
> 
> “Thor do you think you could be quieter? I haven’t had the luxury of being awake enough yet,” Clint whined.
> 
> “Thor doesn’t have the ability to be quiet Clint,” Natasha said dryly.
> 
> “You know Spider-Man seems to do a lot of rescuing, does he ever take a break? I mean, there isn’t one day where we haven’t heard his newest rescue,” Rhodey noted out loud.
> 
> “He’s helping people, that’s what matters,” Wanda said, taking a sip from her tea.
> 
> “I agree,” Steve responded. “He’s got heart.”

The new hero Spider-Man was everywhere! From rescuing cats from trees to jumping into burning buildings to save dozens of people.

Tony has to admit it. This dude was impressive.

But the most strange thing about Spider-Man was that he seems to be exactly like the guy from Peter’s stories. Tony had even asked Peter about it and Peter was just as confused.  
What Tony appreciated most about this guy was that he never badly injured any of the people who he was fighting. He would just restrain them. 

This guy had Avengers-level material.

Speaking of the Avengers, Tony thought. The Avengers had come home late last night from their mission, looking exhausted from hell.

Currently, they were all sitting on the couch with him while they watched the news.

“In other news, our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man stopped yet another bank robbery yesterday evening. No one was injured and all money stolen was returned to the bank.”

“Man this spider-dude is everywhere!” Sam said, taking a sip from his coffee.

“Ah but the Man of Spiders is courageous!” Thor belted.

“Thor do you think you could be quieter? I haven’t had the luxury of being awake enough yet,” Clint whined.

“Thor doesn’t have the ability to be quiet Clint,” Natasha said dryly.

“You know Spider-Man seems to do a lot of rescuing, does he ever take a break? I mean, there isn’t one day where we haven’t heard his newest rescue,” Rhodey noted out loud.

“He’s helping people, that’s what matters,” Wanda said, taking a sip from her tea.

“I agree,” Steve responded. “He’s got heart.”

“I like the fact that he doesn’t gravely injure the bad people,” Bruce says. The other Avengers hummed in agreement.

“Hey Bucket, wanna add to our lovely conversation about Spider-Man?” Tony asked, looking over to Bucky Barnes. Steve rolled his eyes at Tony’s nickname.

“No,” Bucky responded, taking a sip from his cup of coffee. 

“From the footage, Spider-Man seems to be an experienced fighter even though he’s only just appeared. Probably has prior training or something similar,” Natasha observed.

“It is quite odd,” Vision agreed.

“He’s got Avengers level grit,” Clint said.

“Agreed,” Wanda responded.

“Well if we ever need an extra hand, we can always find Spidey,” Tony said, getting up from the couch.

“Where are you going, Tony?” Bruce asked. 

“To see if I can track down Spider-Man,” Tony responded.

“You know he probably has a secret identity for a reason, Tony,” Vision said. Tony rolled his eyes.

“I know that, and I’ll respect his identity. But I want to see if I can track down Spider-Man and get his email or something in case we need back up!” Tony defended. With that, Tony left.

“He just wants to know how Spider-Man made the webs,” Natasha said, rolling her eyes.

\------------------------------

“Ayo Penis Parker!” Flash shouted from his car as it nearly hit Peter.

How many times must Flash try to run him over?

Peter walked up the stairs of the school and saw MJ and Ned waiting for him.

“Did Flash try to run you over again?” Ned asked.

“Yep,” Peter responded.

“Ugh, he’s such a jerk,” Ned said. Peter shrugged his shoulders.

“I was here early this morning and some of Peter’s were celebrating,” MJ said mysteriously. Peter furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why?” Peter asked.

“I think they were celebrating one month of you consistently turning in your homework,” MJ responded.

Peter and Ned stared at MJ.

“I’m not a stalker I’m just observant,” She responded.

Peter looked at MJ a bit longer admiring her face before looking away and blushing. Peter handled his crush a lot better than he did at the beginning. Hopefully, he was less obvious.

“Congrats on finally turning in your homework,” Ned said. “How much make-up work do you have to do?”

“All of it,” Peter responded.

“Wow, that’s a lot of homework to do!” Ned exclaimed. Peter shrugged

“I’ve done and turned in most of it,” He responded. 

“What made you start wanting to do your homework anyway?” MJ asked.

“I had a really good part-time job offer but the only way I could get the job was that I had to start doing my homework,” Peter said. MJ and Ned nodded.

“What’s your part-time job?” Ned asked.

“Um, I’m just a technical lab assistant,” Peter said. MJ and Ned were aware of how smart Peter was.

“That sounds like a fun job,” Ned said.

“Yeah it is, I’m going to it today,” Peter responded.

“Well, I hope you have fun,” MJ said.

\------------------------------

“Kid today we’re going to be working on this!” Tony said, handing Peter a metal ball the size of Peter’s hand.

“What is this?” Peter asked, bringing it up to his face.

“Well when you turn it on, the idea is that when you throw it, it will stun any enemies by it with electricity. We’re working on this for Nat,” Tony said. Peter nodded.

“Yeah it does seem like a Black Widow kinda weapon,” Peter noted.

“Let’s get to work on it then kid! We’re working on this in another lab in case something goes wrong, that way I’m not destroying any other of our projects. Come on, the lab is on one of the higher floors,” Tony exclaimed, patting Peter on the back.

45 minutes in Peter and Tony were moving around wires in the electric stun ball when suddenly Peter’s spider-sense went off.

Like, went off went off. 

Like, Tony and Peter needed to get away from this ball NOW.

Without warning, Peter grabbed Tony’s wrist and pulled Tony away from the ball. But Peter had pulled them both near the window and if this thing was going to explode like his spider-sense was saying, then the blast could potentially send them out the window. 

But Peter knew he didn’t have time to move them to the other side of the room.

Peter always had his web-shooters on so if this were to go the bad way, he would make sure Tony wouldn’t fall far.

Seconds later, the electric stun ball exploded and Tony and Peter went flying. The explosion had broken the windows and the blast had sent Peter and Tony out the window, they were now free-falling from the tower.

Peter reacted quickly and shot a spider web at Tony, Peter then shot a web at the building and halted their free falling. Now they were dangling in mid-air.

“Mr. Stark are you okay?!” Peter yelled. Peter could feel his panic rising, he couldn’t let another Tony die.

“NO, I am NOT okay and I will never BE okay EVER again! We just free fell from the tower and you’re Spider-Man!” Tony shouted back.

“How about we talk about this when we’re inside the tower?!” Peter yelled. With that, Peter started climbing up the tower with Tony hanging on for dear life.

When they finally got back to their lab floor that they had been on previously, both collapsed on the floor.

“Jesus kid, we’re going to have a conversation on the fact that you’re Spider-Man but right now I’m just going to give you a free card right now since you just saved us,” Tony said breathily. 

“Yeah,” Peter panted, still high on adrenaline. “I’m fine with that.”

When Tony and Peter sat up, Peter was engulfed in a hug by Tony. Peter went rigid.

“Thank you kid,” Tony whispered.

Peter relaxed slightly and hugged Tony back. Silent tears leaked out of Peter’s eyes. This was the first time he’s been hugged by Tony since the final battle against Thanos.

He really missed this.


	12. Test Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So let me get this straight,” Tony said, pacing in front of Peter. “You got bit by a radioactive spider which gave you superpowers and now you use said powers to fight crime?”

“So let me get this straight,” Tony said, pacing in front of Peter. “You got bit by a radioactive spider which gave you superpowers and now you use said powers to fight crime?”

“Yeah, basically,” Peter nodded.

“Kid you’re too young to be putting yourself in danger like this! You could get hurt!” Tony exclaimed.

“It’s fine Mr. Stark! I heal really fast! Remember when you had to fix my black eye? Did you notice that a few days later it was gone?” Peter responded.

“So you did get hurt from running into danger?” Tony said, prepared to make a point. Peter shook his head.

“No, I wasn’t Sider-Man then, I was just saying that I heal fast.”

“So you were a civilian when you got punched in the face?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, so?” Peter asked, confused.

“Who the hell would punch you in the face?!” Tony asked hysterically.

“That doesn’t matter Mr. Stark!”

“Kid if you’re getting hurt then that 100% matters,” Tony yelled.

“I’m fine! I know how to handle myself!” Peter yelled back.

“Do you now? Because what, you’ve been Spider-Man for a little under a month?” Tony asked, walking up to Peter.

Peter didn’t have a logical way to answer that. Technically Peter has been Spider-Man for at least 2 years and he’s fought way more dangerous people than a few armed robbers. To Tony, Peter’s lack of an answer was enough for Tony to think that Peter didn’t have an argument.

“You should not be Spider-Man, Peter. Maybe when you’re older but you’re way too young to be doing something like this,” Tony said. Peter sighed.

“You can’t stop me from helping people Mr. Stark.”

“What?”

Peter walked closer to Tony.

“You can try and stop me. You can take my suit away or lock me up, it doesn’t matter. I will always be Spider-Man, I will always help people,” Peter said seriously. Tony looked at Peter before sighing loudly.

“Do you’re parents know you’re Spider-Man?” Tony asked. Peter froze up and his eyes widened. Tony was confused by his reaction.

“No, no one knows,” Peter responded quietly.

“Okay, here’s another question. Why do you want to be Spider-Man?” Tony asked. Peter looked at Tony for a few seconds before looking at the ground.

“I have to do something, I want to something. Because when you can do the things that I can, but you don’t, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you,” Peter said with such heaviness in his voice it made Tony wonder what happened to make Peter think this way.

Tony exhaled and pat Peter on the back.

“Okay, here’s my deal, you and I are going to go on a patrol together and we’re going to see how well you handle yourself. If you handle yourself well then I won’t try to intervene between you and your spidery persona, does that sound fair?”

Peter thought about it for a moment before nodding.

“Do you have your suit?” Tony asked. Peter nodded. “Go put it on then, kid, I’m going to go tell Pepper I’m going on a patrol with Spider-Man.”

\------------------------------

“I like your suit, how did you make it?” Tony asked, looking at Peter in his suit.

“Um, remember when I was working on a secret project in your lab?” Peter asked. Tony slapped his forehead.

“Of course the suit was made here,” Tony said. Peter chuckled in response.

“Alright kid, let’s get this show on the road,” Tony said, letting his nanotech suit incase him. Peter pulled on his mask.

“Karen patch me through to Tony’s comms,” Peter instructed. Tony furrowed his eyebrows.

“Who are you talking to?” Tony asked, confused.

“Oh, I’m talking to my AI, her name is Karen!” Peter said cheerily.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark,” Karen said through Tony’s comms.

“Uhh, hey,” Tony responded.

“So where are you taking us today, Peter?” Karen asked.

“How about we patrol Queens today,” Peter said confidently. 

“Creating best route to Queens,” Karen said.

“Okay kid I’m just going to be following in your lead so you do what you usually do,” Tony said. Peter nodded and turned to face the broken window.

“Try to keep up Mr. Stark!” Peter yelled, and began running towards the open window. 

“FRIDAY, make sure we don’t lose the kid,” Tony instructed.

“Yes boss,” FRIDAY responded.

Peter gracefully dived out of the window with Tony close behind. Together they free-fell. Peter let out a whoop of excitement.

As the ground got closer, Peter attached a web to another building and started to swing in the direction towards Queens.

Tony watched as Peter effortlessly swung, did flips, and easily maneuver his way around obstacles. It was incredible, but odd considering that Peter only just started being Spider-Man a month ago.

When they made it to Queens, Peter and Tony landed on a sandwich shop.

“So this is where you live?” Tony asked, looking around. Peter shrugged in response.

“More or less. Alright Karen, what have you got for us?” Peter said, rubbing his hands together.

“A convenience store is currently being robbed,” Karen responded. 

“Let’s go then!” Peter said, webbing away with Tony on his heel.

\------------------------------

“Give me all your money or I’ll shoot you!” The robber yelled.

“Please don’t hurt me!” The cashier responded.

“Hey, buddy! Don’t you have something better to do than rob a store?” Peter asked, looking at the robber in question.

“Get back or I’ll shoot you!” The robber shouted. Peter shot out a web and grabbed the gun.

“Guns are not allowed in stores dude, someone could get hurt!” Peter said, throwing the gun behind him. As soon as the robber realized he was in deep shit he made a run for it, only to run into Iron Man who was waiting outside the door.

“I think you’re going to want to surrender,” Tony suggested. The robber raised his hands up, fear evident in his eyes.

“Everyone who was in the store is okay, police have been called and are on their way to pick the robber up,” Peter said, webbing the robber to the pavement.

“What’s next?” Tony asked. Peter shrugged.

“Now we go see who else needs help.”

\------------------------------

The day was filled with helping get down creatures in trees to a few robberies. All in all, Peter had proven himself to be a responsible hero.

Around 9, Peter and Tony went their separate ways. Peter went home to his family and Tony planned on heading home too. Right after he got a coffee.

Tony landed further away from the coffee shop to avoid any attention and walked towards the shop.

He had his hand on the door when a person in his peripheral vision caught his eye. It was Peter.

Peter was looking around, almost like he didn’t want anyone to see him. Tony furrowed his eyebrows.

It seems Peter didn’t realize Tony was watching him because Peter leaped up onto the coffee shop roof. 

Now Tony was incredibly confused. Wasn’t he supposed to be with his parents? Something wasn’t right.

Tony called his armor and flew up to the top of the roof. Peter let out a scream of surprise at Tony’s sudden appearance.

Tony examined the roof, it looked like someone had been living up here for quite some time, yet, Peter was sitting up here, wrapped tightly in a blanket.

“Kid, what’s going on here?” Tony asked cautiously. Peter blinked owlishly at Tony. “Shouldn’t you be with your parents?”

Peter stared at Tony. Peter knew there was no way to explain this, the jig was up.

“I don’t have parents, Mr. Stark. They died when I was a baby,” Peter said. Tony felt his heart drop.

“What about your other family?” Tony asked, hoping that Peter wasn’t all alone. Peter shook his head.

“There’s no one,” Peter said sadly. Tony felt his heart break.

“So you’re-” Tony began gesturing around the roof. Peter nodded. It took Tony only a few seconds to decide what he wanted to do.

“Alright pack up kid, you’re coming home with me, no arguments,” Tony said sternly. Peter’s eyes widened.

“What? But Mr. Stark I couldn’t-” Peter began but was cut off by Tony.

“Nope! I’m not letting my favorite intern freeze to death. We’re going to have a conversation down the road about this but I have plenty of rooms at my place as you know. Please, Peter, don’t fight me on this,” Tony begged.

Peter seemed to think about it for a second before looking at Tony with such heavy gratitude.

“Thank you.”


	13. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kid, you can talk whenever you’re ready, this isn’t an easy conversation. You don’t need to tell me the full story,” Tony said. Peter nodded in appreciation.

Peter opened his eyes groggily. Where was he? This wasn’t the coffee shop roof. 

Peter raised his head and looked around. He was on the softest bed he’d ever been on, in a nice warm cozy room. A definite step up from the roof. Finally, the events of last night caught up to Peter.

Ah yes, Tony found out about Spider-Man and his homelessness. A surge of thankfulness flew through Peter when he remembered that Tony was letting him stay here. 

Peter stretched out his mussels and then cocooned himself in the blankets before getting out of bed. That was probably the best night sleep Peter has had in so long.

Peter entered the kitchen and was surprised to see Tony flipping pancakes. Tony noticed Peter enter and smiled brightly.

“Morning kiddo!” Tony exclaimed, handing Peter a stack of pancakes. “Pepper and Morgan are out getting breakfast somewhere else so that means it’s just you and me,” Tony said.

Peter nodded, knowing that they needed to have a conversation about him.

“Listen, just enjoy your breakfast and then we can talk after. Does that sound okay to you?” Tony asked, gently. Peter smiled gratefully and nodded.

Peter and Tony ate breakfast together. It was nice. When they finished eating, Peter and Tony moved to the couch.

“Kid, you can talk whenever you’re ready, this isn’t an easy conversation. You don’t need to tell me the full story,” Tony said. Peter nodded in appreciation.

“I’ve been homeless for a while. I never planned on going to school since I knew everything they were teaching but I decided to go to the school because they provided food and warmth. That’s why I never did my homework because it was never a priority,” Peter said. 

“I’m so sorry Peter,” Tony spoke sadly. Peter tilted his head in confusion.

“Why are you sorry?” Peter asked. 

“When I first met you I mean some of the signs were clear, the obvious lack of nutrition, the old ripped up clothes. I guess I just dismissed those concerns because I thought you were an average teenager but you aren’t. You’re an amazing kid that doesn’t deserve any of this at all,” Tony exclaimed. Peter felt tear well up in his eyes.

“Listen I’ve talked it out with Pepper, she likes you as well and it also breaks her heart to know about your situation. We’ve agreed that you can stay here, at the tower for as long as you want,” Tony said.  
“Really?” Peter asked. Tony nodded. Peter felt more tears well up in his eyes and he jumped into Tony and gave him the biggest hug.

“Thank you, thank you so much I don’t know how I could ever repay you!” Peter cried into Tony’s shoulder. Tony hugged Peter back.

“There’s no need.”

\------------------------------

It had been a few weeks since Peter had begun to live with the Stark’s. Morgan was thrilled to learn that her favorite person besides her parents was now living with them.

Pepper and Tony had been amazing. Whenever Peter needed to talk or just didn’t want to be alone, they were always there.

“You know, I just realized something,” Ned said, bringing Peter out of his thoughts.

“What is it?” Peter asked.

“These past few weeks you look a lot happier,” Ned said, with a small smiled adorned on his face.

“You also look healthier,” MJ said, for once not reading her book. Ned nodded. Peter blushed.

Peter debated whether he should tell Ned and MJ the truth, not about Spider-Man. But about not having a home. They deserved to know, they were his only friends.

“Well, the truth is, I didn’t live in a home up until about a few weeks ago. I used to live on a coffee shop roof.”

Ned and MJ looked at Peter, then they looked at each other before looking back at Peter.

“We know,” Ned said. Peter blinked in astonishment.

“We noticed how sometimes your lies had holes in them and your stories didn’t align correctly. You barely ever talked about your family, your clothes looked old and worn out, and you looked very starved, almost like you didn’t get enough food,” MJ said.

“We knew we couldn’t do a lot to help you considering we’re teens but we agreed to always bring extra food with us to give to you. We didn’t want to bring it up because we didn’t want you to worry about us wasting our food by giving it to you,” Ned said.

“Because thinking about others first before yourself is a very your thing to do,” MJ added. “We care about you Peter, and we want you to know that we will always be here for you.”

Peter was speechless. He was shocked. He was floored. Since when did he get such amazing people who wanted to help him. Tony was helping him, Ned was helping him, MJ was helping him.

Peter realized something then. 

Beck was wrong.


	14. Man Of Spiders 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The robber let out a surprised scream and fell to the ground. Peter was quick to web the victimizer on the ground.
> 
> “Are you guys okay?” Peter asked worriedly, turning to his best friends. MJ stared at Peter before her eyes widened in astonishment.
> 
> “Peter?!” MJ whisper yelled. Peter froze up. Ned also froze up and looked at MJ.

Peter was running across the buildings. His patrol had been slow today, which is good. Less is more in this case.

Suddenly Peter heard a scream of surprise and yelling from an ally down below. Peter ran to the ally and looked below to see if what was going on was a threat or just some kids messing around.

Two teens were being held at gunpoint.

“Give me all your stuff or I’ll shoot you!” The robber yelled.

“We’re teens, we don’t have anything!” A panicked voice responded. But it wasn’t just any voice, it was Neds.

Upon taking a closer look at the victim’s it was clear who they were. Ned and MJ. Peter saw red.

He couldn’t, no, he wouldn’t let his friends die again. Peter lept from the top of the ally and landed on the robber. The robber let out a surprised scream and fell to the ground. Peter was quick to web the victimizer on the ground.

“Are you guys okay?” Peter asked worriedly, turning to his best friends. MJ stared at Peter before her eyes widened in astonishment.

“Peter?!” MJ whisper yelled. Peter froze up. Ned also froze up and looked at MJ.

Peter had no intention to hide the secret if they ever found out. But Peter didn’t want to have this conversation in front of the robber.

Peter attached webs to MJ’s and Ned’s back before jumping up on top of the roof, carrying them with him. Both let out screams of surprise. Once all three were on the roof Peter took his mask off.

“Listen you can’t tell anyone about this!” Peter said. Both Ned and MJ were still in shock.

“Oh, my god! My best friend is Spider-Man!” Ned yelled in excitement. Peter grinned at Ned.

“We should probably thank you for saving our lives, so, thank you, Peter,” MJ said. It may have just been Peter but it looked like she was blushing.

“Can I be your guy in the chair?!” Ned asked excitedly. Peter smiled fondly.

“Sure, I could always use a guy in the chair!” Peter said, doing his handshake with Ned. MJ rolled her eyes fondly.


	15. The Av-Freind-Gers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright Peter, do you want to meet the Avengers?” Tony asked.

“Alright Peter, do you want to meet the Avengers?” Tony asked. Peter’s eyes widened.

“You want me to meet the Avengers?” Peter asked. Tony shrugged.

“Why not?”

“Um, do they know I’m, you know, Spider-Man?” Peter asked. Tony shook his head.

“All they know is what I’ve told them, which is that you’re my personal intern and you’re staying at the tower long term, that’s all they know. I’m sure Nat knows more but she’s a spy so,” Tony said. Peter silently agreed.

“Okay,” Peter said. Tony nodded and held a hand out for Peter. Peter got up from the couch he was sitting on and Tony wrapped one of his arms around Peter’s back. 

“They may come off as intimidating but they’re really not as intimidating as you would think,” Tony said, looking over at Peter. Peter nodded.

Peter and Tony walked into the elevator. 

“FRIDAY, take us to the common room, please,” Tony requested.

“Right away boss,” FRIDAY complied.

Peter was a little excited to meet the Avengers. The only real peaceful time they were together and they were around Peter was at Tony’s funeral, and even then, it wasn’t the best day to meet your fellow Avengers and Nat didn’t make it.

Peter’s heart felt heavy, he really hoped that Thanos would never bring harm on this Earth as it did to his.

Finally, the elevator doors opened and Peter and Tony stepped out. 

“Alright, team meet my newest personal intern, Peter!” Tony said, pushing Peter towards the group sitting on the couch.

“Hello, Peter,” Steve said politely. Peter smiled nervously. 

“Hello,” Vision said kindly.

“Hey Peter, it’s nice of you to swing by,” Nat said, giving Peter a look. Of course, Nat knew, she was a freaking spy. Nat smiled and winked at Peter.

“Ah! Peter, son of Stark! It is a pleasure to meet you!” Thor boomed. Peter’s face went into a full blush and Peter could hear Tony’s heartbeat pick up.

“Um, Mr. Stark isn’t my father,” Peter said awkwardly. Thor looked very confused.

“But you look so much like each other, and Stark is looking particularly fatherly, like when does with Morgan!” Thor exclaimed. 

Peter blushed again. Tony wasn’t his father, no matter how much he wished that.

“Nice to meet you kid,” Rhodey said, giving Peter a nod.

“Hello, Peter,” Bruce said. Peter smiled in excitement.

“You’re-” Peter began but got cut off by Bruce.

“The hulk,” Bruce said.

“No, you’re the Bruce Banner, I’ve read all your papers on gamma, they’re so cool!” Peter said excitedly, surprising Bruce.

“Oh no, we’ve got another huge nerd now,” Sam said, leaning back in his chair. Clint laughed.

“Ignore Sam, he’s just grumpy he didn’t get his coffee this morning,” Clint said. 

“Yeah because you stole it from me!” Sam glared. Bucky rolled his eyes at the banter.  
“That’s Bucky,” Tony said. Bucky nodded his head towards Peter but remained silent. Peter smiled kindly in response.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Wanda smiled.

“So how are you, Peter?” Steve asked kindly. 

“Um, I’m good,” Peter responded.

“How good are you at Mario Kart, kid?” Clint asked. Peter shrugged.

“I’m okay at it,” Peter responded. Clint threw Peter a controller which Peter caught.

“Let’s see then,” Clint smirked. Peter looked at Tony who nodded in response. Peter and Tony sat on the couch and begun playing.

\------------------------------

“NO!” Clint yelled as he crossed the finish line in second place. Peter had won. The rest of the Avengers were cackling at the expense of Clint.

“How is this possible! I’m undefeated!” Clint whined into a pillow.

“You might want to get a rain check on that,” Sam teased. Clint threw a pillow in his face.

In all honesty, spider-sense is great when it comes to timing and dodging things in Mario Kart. He didn’t know if that counted as cheating, but he won so he wasn’t complaining.

“Wow, Tony, your intern has got skill if he’s able to beat Clint on his first try,” Rhodey said in awe.

“Ah yes! Our new friend Peter has dethroned Clint from his title as the winner in the Kart of Mario!” Thor exclaimed. Clint let out an even louder whine.

“I like this kid already if he’s able to kick Clint’s ass like that,” Nat smiled.

“It’s very impressive,” Bruce noted. Bucky silently agreed.

“Well done, kid,” Steve appraised.

“So proud, kiddo,” Tony said, wiping an invisible tear away.

“No! I will not accept this defeat! Grab your controller kid, I’m taking you down,” Clint said, grabbing his controller.

“I predict a 5% chance on Clint winning against our young friend Peter,” Vision said.

Peter beat Clint 7 more times until Peter finally relented and finally let Clint win.  
“YES, FINALLY!” Clint said, raising his hands in the air in triumph. “I finally beat you, Peter!”

“Well, winning is relative,” Peter said, looking over to Clint. Clint blinked.

“What?” Clint asked.

“I mean, does your win count if I let you win?” Peter asked, a teasing glint in his eyes. The other Avengers let out an oooo in response.

Clint let out an offended gasp of surprise.

“How dare you!” Clint exclaimed and threw a pillow at Peter. Peter dodged it easily. 

“Clint, don’t be a sore loser,” Wanda chuckled.

“Boss something is happening downtown,” FRIDAY said, gaining the attention of all of the Avengers plus Peter.

“Put it on the TV FRI,” Tony instructed. What was put on the TV made Peter’s blood run cold.

The water elemental that Beck had created was rampaging through downtown. Beck.

Beck.

Beck was here.

NO!

Peter ran to the elevator, ignoring the other Avengers calling out to him, and pressed the button to go to his floor.

When Peter got to his room he wasted no time in getting his suit and mask on. When we walked into the living room, Tony was waiting for him in his Iron Man armor.

“The rest of the Avengers are already on their way to resolve the situation, you can stay here,” Tony suggested.

“No!” Peter exclaimed loudly, surprising Tony. “No, I can’t stay here and watch this fight, please let me fight Tony!” Peter begged.

Something about Peter’s voice made Tony hesitate at saying no. Peter had never sounded this desperate before.

“You stay on the sidelines, only intervene when we ask you to, okay?” Tony asked. Peter nodded.

“Let’s go then.”


	16. Despair and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How the hell are we supposed to stop this thing?!” Sam shouted.
> 
> “Just keep hitting it!” Natasha yelled back, blasting it with a widow bite.

“How the hell are we supposed to stop this thing?!” Sam shouted.

“Just keep hitting it!” Natasha yelled back, blasting it with a widow bite.

The Avengers had been fighting this for nearly half an hour and so far there was no luck. Peter had stayed true to his word and remained on the sidelines, protecting civilians. Peter knew eventually Beck would show his face.

Suddenly, a flying figure appeared from green smoke and started attacking the hydro monster. Peter felt bile rise in his throat.

Beck, easily defeated the hydro monster in a matter of minutes. No surprise there.

Beck also didn’t seem to realize that Peter was there too. So Peter decided to stick to the shadows until Beck was away from the cameras so he could have a few words with him.

Beck nodded to the paparazzi and the citizens, then flew up to the roof of the building with Tony close behind. No no no no no NO. Peter quickly made his way up the roof.

“Tony Stark, it’s an honor to meet you,” Beck lied. Peter growled from the shadows.

“Well thank you for killing that weird water monster Mr. ?” Tony asked.

“My name is Mysterio,” Beck said. Peter had had enough, if he doesn’t confront Beck now, he might not be able to have the chance to stop Beck again.

Peter landed behind Tony. Beck was still wearing his dumb fishbowl but Peter could tell Beck was looking at him.

“Ah, who is this?” Beck asked, pointing to Peter. Peter’s eye lenses narrowed.

Tony turned around to see Peter.

“Ah, this is Spider-Man,” Tony said.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Spider-Man,” Beck said holding a hand out to Peter. Beck didn’t realize that this Peter was the Peter Beck had sent away to another universe.

“I can’t say the same. Beck,” Peter spat. Beck was surprised momentarily before returning to his relaxed stance.

“Do you want to do this in front of your mentor, Peter?” Beck asked smugly.

“Kid, you know this guy?” Tony asked, extremely confused. Peter clenched his fists.

“Unfortunately,” Peter sneered. 

“Haven’t seen you in a while, Peter, how is your family?” Beck grinned.

“You’re sick,” Peter spat. Beck’s stupid fishbowl retracted into his stupid costume.

“And you’re just a naive child, who let their family die,” Beck spat right back. “Aunt May died because of you.”

“Shut up Beck,” Peter growled.

“Ned died because of you, and that pretty girl MJ you had a crush on, well, she died too, all because of you Peter,” Beck smiled.

Peter saw red.

Peter pulled back his fist and put all his power into the punch. Only for his fist to go right through Beck. It was an illusion.

“You still manage to be a thorn in my side. Looks like I’m going to have to destroy you and this Earth-like I destroyed your old one,” Becks, voice rang out through Peter’s head. “See you later Peter.”

Peter felt numb. It was going to happen again. Beck was going to destroy everyone he loved here.

Peter couldn’t stop the scream of despair from leaving his mouth, he couldn’t stop the tears that kept on falling or the gut-wrenching sobs.

But Tony was right there with him. He didn’t ask questions, he just held Peter as tight as he could.


	17. An Incredible Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kid, I, I would probably sacrifice myself a thousand times if it meant you would get to live,” Tony answered honestly. Peter’s head snapped to Tony’s eyes.
> 
> “You’re an incredible kid.”

“Beck isn’t a hero, he’s a fraud. He’s a murderer,” Peter began, looking at the Avengers in front of him. Tony was at his side, making sure Peter knew he was there for him.

“How do you know Beck?” Steve asked. Peter became nervous.

“That’s the more complicated part. From what I remember, he told me his Earth was destroyed so he set out to find a new one and then he became obsessed with being the hero, he would create the problem so he could solve the problem and get all the fame and glory for it. He didn’t care about the innocent lives he took along the way,” Peter started.

“If he did this, how come we’re only just hearing about it now?” Sam asked.

“See that’s the even more complicated part. Beck has the technology to travel to alternate universes. When I discovered what he was doing I tried to stop him, I lost, but that all occurred in my universe,” Peter said.

“Wait- you’re universe?” Bruce and Tony asked at the same time.

“You’re not from this universe,” Natasha said. Peter nodded.

“Man, this is even more complicated than the you’re Spider-Man conversation we had 10 minutes ago,” Clint exclaimed.

“Beck destroyed my Earth and he sent me here,” Peter spoke sadly.

“So you’re family, was-?” Rhodey asked softly.

“Beck killed them,” Peter finished.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said, sadness clear on his face. Tony hugged Peter.

“You don’t look like someone to lie kid,” Sam started. “But do you have any proof?”

“No, I know that makes it sound worse but I don’t have any proof-” Peter looked at Wanda and then got an idea. “Mrs. Maximoff, if it’s okay with you, you could read my memories? Only if you’re comfortable with it.”

Wanda contemplated this for a moment before nodded her head and walked over towards Peter.

“Give me your hand,” Wanda instructed. Peter cautiously put his hand into Wanda’s.

“It’s going to feel strange but you’ll be fine, I promise, alright?” Wanda asked. Peter nodded. Peter watched Wanda’s eyes glow red before the world faded out around him.

Suddenly, Peter watched himself meet Tony, fight team cap, vulture, the building collapsing on him, Tony, Peter and Tony’s lab days, their movie nights, Thanos, getting dusted, coming back five years later, Tony dying, meeting Beck, Beck killing everyone he loved when Peter found out the truth and getting sent to this universe.

All those memories flashed by so quickly but so clearly. When it was over Wanda pulled back from Peter violently. The Avengers waited with bated breath.

“He’s telling the truth,” Wanda said softly, looking at Peter. Peter blinked at her.

“I saw your memories. Vulture, Thanos,” Wanda looked at Tony for a few seconds before looking back at Peter. “I saw Beck,” she sneered.

Peter didn’t know how to respond.

“We’re going to stop him,” Tony said. “No matter what.”

“It’s impossible,” Peter spoke.

“Well you won’t be fighting alone, child of spiders, you have the Avengers with you!” Thor spoke.

“Beck won’t be winning today, or ever again,” Steve said.

“Suit up team, we’ve got a villain to stop,” Tony ordered. Every Avenger dispersed to prepare. Tony remained by Peter’s side.

“In my old universe, I was close to you,” Peter said softly, looking at Tony. Tony had no idea how to respond.

“You died before Beck, you sacrificed yourself to save 50% of all living beings in the universe, you sacrificed yourself so you could save me,” Peter said. Tony was speechless.

“Kid, I, I would probably sacrifice myself a thousand times if it meant you would get to live,” Tony answered honestly. Peter’s head snapped to Tony’s eyes.

“You’re an incredible kid.”

Peter blinked back tears.

“I always saw you as a father figure, I never grew up with a dad, he died when I was a baby, but when I met you, I kinda realized what it felt like to have a dad,” Peter said. Tony squeezed Peter’s shoulders.

“Well, thanks to you, I now know what it’s like to have a son,” Tony responded. Peter looked at Tony.

“And having a son is great except for all the sass I get,” Tony said, poking Peter in the side. Peter giggled.

Peter and Tony hugged for a while before getting up to prepare for battle.

Beck was going down.


	18. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I see you, Beck,” Peter said to himself.

“Alright, we’re going into this blind,” Peter said. “We don’t know what Beck is planning but I think it’s safe to assume he’s going to attack New York with the elementals he creates.”

The Avengers were all seated in the quinjet, listening to Peter.

“As soon as we know where he is, then we attack, he creates illusions so make sure you are not fooled,” Peter continued.

“How are supposed to defeat him if he creates illusions?” Natasha asked.

“I have a sixth sense that alerts me of danger, I should be able to use that to our advantage and incapacitate Beck,” Peter responded.

“Hey, we have a ping on Beck’s location,” Steve said from the piolets chair. Everyone turned to look at Steve.

“It looks like he’s in central New York,” Steve said.

“That’s not great,” Natasha said.

“Higher chance of casualties,” Tony said.

“A good amount of people need to be on civilian duty because there are a lot of civilians down there,” Peter said, looking at the group.

“Sam, Rhodey, Bucky, Wanda, Vision, and I will be on civilian duty,” Steve said. Said people nodded in agreement.

“The rest of you need to get close to Beck and distract him, then I can sneak up on him and incapacitate him,” Peter said.

“We’re close to our drop point,” Natasha said from the co-piolets chair. 

Peter walked up to the window.

“Oh my god,” Peter breathed out.

A giant elemental comprised of all four elements was terrorizing New York.

“We need to go now,” Peter said, turning towards the end of the quinjet. Steve pressed the button that opened up the back of the quinjet.

Tony put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter turned to look at Tony.

“You’ve got this kid,” Tony said, bringing Peter into a fierce hug. Peter returned it just as strong.

Peter then turned to face the open hatch of the quinjet and jumped. Tony and the other Avengers capable of flying following close behind.

Peter activated his web wings and flew into the general area of the elemental monster.

“Remember it’s not real, it’s causing real damage but you can fly right through it, it’s just an illusion,” Peter said through the comms and receives several ‘got it’s’.

Peter scanned the entire area before he found what he was looking for.

Beck.

Beck was standing on top of a building, orchestrating the elemental to do what he wanted it to.

“I see you, Beck,” Peter said to himself. “Beck is on that building over there, I need you to distract him so I can get close to him,” Peter instructed.

“On it kid,” Tony said and began flying towards Beck followed by Thor and Nat who landed on the roof via quinjet.

Peter landed on the higher building next to the building that Beck was on. Peter watched as they decked it out and waited for his opening. 

Beck was fighting several Avengers but not once has he gotten hit. Weird.

But then, his spidey sense went off and Peter was surrounded in darkness and green mist. 

Peter realized that the Beck the Avengers were fighting, was an illusion.

Peter suddenly felt a painful impact on his jaw. Beck punched him.

“You can’t fight back if you can’t see me,” Beck teased. “It is funny seeing your friends risk their lives when they’re not even fighting reality, they’re only fighting illusions.”

How was Peter supposed to fight off an invisible man who wanted to kill him? Peter quickly realized the answer. 

Peter needed to rely solely on his spidey-sense.

Peter closed his eyes and focused.

Peter ducked and he heard a whooshing sound from over his head.

Peter blocked a punch towards his face with his arms.

He kicked in front of himself and managed to hit Beck in the leg. Beck let out a pained oof.

Peter and Beck continued to fight, with Peter “blind” and Beck dodging and punching when he could. 

Peter landed a few hits and so did Beck.

Peter was done with Beck.

Beck had killed his family, he had destroyed Peter’s earth too. Beck was way past redemption.

Peter punched Beck in the face. Hard.

The illusion faded and suddenly Peter regained his eyesight.

Beck was lying on the ground breathing heavily.

“It’s over Beck,” Peter said, looking down at Beck. Beck breathed out a chuckle.

“That’s what you think,” He responded. Something wasn’t right.

Peter felt his spidey sense go off and he reached out his hand lifted slightly. Then a gun went off and barely missed his head. Peter turned his head to see the real Beck.

Real Beck fell to the ground, clearly having lost the battle. Peter knew this was real. 

The rest of the Avengers flew up to where Peter was.

It was over.

It was finally over.

Peter felt Tony at his side.

What happened after was a blur to Peter, all that kept going through his head was that Peter won.

He won!


	19. Troubled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You seem troubled,” Wanda observed. Tony sighed.
> 
> “I feel bad, I want to give Peter the world, make everything better for him, I just don’t know-how. I mean, will he ever want to be close to me because my alternate self died and because I’m not that Tony? How can I give him a home when his was destroyed?” Tony said softly. Wanda was silent for a moment before speaking.

Tony was seated on the couch, Peter’s head was resting on his leg. He was fast asleep. 

When they got to the tower Peter nearly passed out from exhaustion, the adrenaline of the day finally relenting leaving behind exhaustion.

Peter hadn’t wanted to leave Tony so this is how Tony found himself cradling Peter’s head on the couch.

Tony watched the rise and fall of Peter’s chest. What an incredible kid. Peter was barely 17 and he’d gone through so much pain and loss, yet he still managed to shine brighter than most.

“He’s a special kid,” Wanda said softly, entering the room with a soft smile on her face. Tony smiled back.

“Yeah, he is,” Tony replied, brushing some locks of Peter’s hair out of his face.

“From what I saw in his old universe you two were close,” Wanda said, looking at Peter.

“He mentioned that,” Tony responded. Wanda looked at Tony.

“You seem troubled,” Wanda observed. Tony sighed.

“I feel bad, I want to give Peter the world, make everything better for him, I just don’t know-how. I mean, will he ever want to be close to me because my alternate self died and because I’m not that Tony? How can I give him a home when his was destroyed?” Tony said softly. Wanda was silent for a moment before speaking.

“Alternate self or not. You’re Tony, no matter what, and I saw his universe I saw what you were like, and you were you. You were Tony Stark. When you died a little part of Peter died too, he fought bravely for his and this universe and now I think he’s finally finding home. I think that home is you, Tony,” Wanda finished.

Tony turned to look at Peter sleeping peacefully.

“I can feel your doubt, Tony,” Wanda started. “Trust me, Peter is at peace, I can feel it. He’s happy.”

Tony smiled, he was happy too.


	20. Finially Finding Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

“Petey dad says that you need to come downstairs!” Morgan said, running into her brother’s room. Peter furrowed his eyebrows but got up from his bed.

They were at the lake house. One year ago, a few months after Beck had happened, Tony decided to relocate his family, Peter included, to a more peaceful area. Not long after that, Tony and Pepper confronted Peter about wanting to adopt him.

Peter had quickly said yes. 

Peter made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Ned and MJ were grouped with his family. Tony was holding a brightly light cake.

“Surprise!” They all shouted in unison. Peter was even more confused.

“What’s going on?” Peter asked curiously. Tony smiled.

“One year ago today Morgan came home from the library talking about this teenager named Peter who helped her with homework. One year ago today marked the beginning of you walking into our lives, which we are very lucky for,” Tony said.

Peter broke into a wide grin.

Ned and MJ had learned of Peter’s alternate universe complication a month after Beck, while momentarily surprised by the fact, they never stopped being friends with Peter as he feared and their friendship had grown.

Peter had told MJ he liked her. Lucky for him, she liked him back.

So here Peter was today, surrounded by his adoptive family and his amazing friend and girlfriend. Peter was happy. He was so so so happy.

\------------------------------

Ned and MJ had hung out for a while but left when it began to go dark.

Peter and Tony were seated on the porch, watching the sun slowly set.

“Thank you for today dad,” Peter said, looking at Tony. Tony smiled and pulled Peter in for a side hug.

“You should be thanking me for not letting DUM-E handle the decorations,” Tony said causing Peter to laugh.

They sat together, eventually, Morgan and Pepper joined and sat with them. 

A loving father, mother, and sister.

Surrounded by his family Peter thanked the stars he finally found home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I upload often, at least one chapter a week! :)  
> I love your comments! <3


End file.
